1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting yarn spools during package shipment and storage,constructed by plastic pallets and plastic separators comprises the supporting plugs of bobbins and the top or base pallet, the middle separator or the bottom pallet, to combine together as a whole for separating bobbins from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the yarn spool once formed by polyester winding required to be packaged for storage and shipment. For this purpose, it adopts pallets operation, where in the pallets can accommodate multi-stacking yarn spool. With the top, middle and bottom supporting plugs set in the paper tube, we can stack the yarn spools safely. Traditional yarn spools stack more unstable and easily collapsible because the round cap shape plugs which contact with each other on the top surface, and there fore causes to be unstable and space comsuming while storage and shipment.
Moreover, in the recycling use of these round cap shape plugs, people after take off the said plugs to be separated delivery with the corrugated carton sheet, for saving of the shipment space, and later, reassemble at factory for reuse. This repeated process of taking off and reassembling consequently results in the damage and short life of separate plates, and increasing the labour hours.
To further explain the function of prior arts for supporting plugs and separators during package process, here will describe it with FIG. 1 which is an assembly drawing between traditional supporting plugs and corrugated carton pallet; FIG. 1A, top view of assembly and package on pallets; FIG. 1B, side view of yarn spool on pallets during assembly and package, where in (1) is the pallet for stacking and shipment; (2) is yarn spool (ex. FIG. 1 shows 6 yarn spools each layer, however, it doesn't mean that the numbers of spool are limited to be 6 in this invention); (3) is the paper tube forming from the winding of yarn spool; (4) is the prior art of middle supporting plug of yarn spool, and all the structures are shown as FIG. 2, No (5) of FIG. 1B are the prior art for the top and the bottom supporting plugs in the yarn spool packaging, whose detail structures are shown as FIG. 3. The assembly drawings of middle plate (FIG. 4), top plate and bottom plate (FIGS. 5,6) assembling by the middle (FIG. 2), the top, the bottom supporting plugs (FIG. 3), and the corrugated carton sheet in yarn spool packaging are indicated separately as the number in parenthesis.
The corrugated carton sheet (51) is set with several circular holes whose diameters are approximately equal to the column's outer diameter of top or bottom supporting plug of yarn spools to make the plug can be inserted into the circular hole set on the carton sheet, where in the number of circular holes are varied with the numbers of yarn spools and their supporting plugs, for instance, it is set with 6 circular holes for 6 supporting plugs shown in FIG. 1.
In addition, this corrugated carton sheet (41) is double sides, where in the lower side is the same as general corrugated carton sheet, and on the top layer has several holes with each diameter larger than the outer diameter of the paper tube of the yarn spool, to provide a support for prevention of the collapse of yarn spools.
While recycling the traditional separate plate assembled by supporting plugs and corrugated carton sheet, people often take off FIG. 2's middle supporting plugs, FIG. 3's top supporting plugs and bottom supporting plugs from the corrugated carton sheet (41), (51) as shown in FIGS. 4, 5, 6, to ship separately for space consideration. Later on, the reassembly process will be done at factory for reuse. Therefore, this repeated process of taking off and assembling consequently results in the damage and short life of separate plates, and increasing the labor hours.
If we stack together with the prior art devices of FIG. 4's middle plate, FIG. 5's top plate, and FIG. 6's bottom plate, and then sending to the auto-packaging system at the polyester plant, it will be stacked as FIG. 7A shown, and details enlargement will be shown as FIG. 7B This type of stacking on the auto-conveyer shipment is unstable, easy to collapse, and space consuming, because the conveyer top will be contacted with the sphere surfaces of supporting plugs.
For this reason, we try to improve the drawback caused by the separation status between supporting plug and separate plate. After certain study, the applicant design a device called "plastic pallet and separator for packaging yarn spools, and apply for a Taiwan's utility model patent , No.85211559. This device is a construction of plastic separator and pallet, forming in one mold with the supporting plugs of yarn spool, which to be used in package fixing, shipment and storage. It has an insertable supporting plug of yarn spool, therefore, can be mutually inserted up and down while using in stacking, state, and not only save storage and shipment space but also get more steady and prevent collapsing. Moreover, it saves the separately take-off process in recyling use which naturally reduces the labor hour and increase the life-cycle of top, middle and bottom plates.